


Shaken

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Car Accidents, Drama, Ficlet, Immortals, Introspection, M/M, Minor Injuries, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto isn’t sure exactly what just happened, but the SUV appears to have crashed quite spectacularly.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 149: Shake at anythingdrabble.

Ianto stumbled from the passenger seat on shaky legs, telling himself it was perfectly natural to feel that way after the ordeal he’d just been through. On the plus side, at least the SUV had ended its mad tumble on all four wheels. He sat on a convenient rock and studied the vehicle. No, make that three wheels, looked like they’d managed to lose one. There were still a few tatters of rubber attached, all that remained of the tyre, but you could hardly describe it as a wheel. Maybe that was what had caused the SUV to flip and roll. It hadn’t done the bodywork much good; it was going to take him forever to get all the dents out and restore the paintwork to its usual high gloss.

Speaking of bodies… Jack was still in the driver’s seat, unmoving. Ianto wanted to go to him, so he’d be there when his lover came back, but his legs didn’t want to cooperate and his head was still spinning. He felt a sudden surge of sympathy for his laundry, whirling around and around in the washing machine and then again in the drier, and closed his eyes, willing the world to make up its mind about which way was up and stick to it. When he opened them again the world had thankfully steadied but now his hands were shaking as well as his legs. Human bodies could be a bloody nuisance at times.

“Probably suffering from shock too,” he muttered to himself. It was totally justified though; who wouldn’t be in shock after being in a car that had unexpectedly decided to take up gymnastics, tumbling along the rutted path instead of proceeding in the expected manner? Cars had wheels for a reason.

His memories of exactly what had happened were a bit fuzzy, the result of having the stuffing knocked out of his brain; he half expected to find bits of fluff leaking from his ears but when he managed to check he didn’t find any. No blood either, which was a good sign. If he’d sustained any injuries he must have already healed physically; being immortal had its perks. Mentally might take a bit longer, but as far as he could tell he hadn’t died, which he supposed was a good thing. Jack hadn’t been so lucky.

Dragging himself to his feet, Ianto tottered over to the SUV, pulling the driver’s side door open on the third attempt and dragging Jack out onto the grass before slumping down beside him, belatedly realising the track they’d been driving down was quite a distance away now.

“Huh.”

Jack gasped back to life. “Ianto? What just happened?”

“We crashed.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Damned if I know, but I’m sure it’ll come back to me.” At which point he’d probably wish it hadn’t. “Something blew out one of the tyres.”

Levering himself up on one elbow, Jack looked at the wreckage. “Well that’s not good.”

It would be a long walk home.

The End


End file.
